Bronies Wrocław
Wrocław (znany również jako Breslau) - jeden z największych fandomów lokalnych w Polsce. Fandom ten powstał jako piąty w Polsce. Za jego rozpoczęcie uznaje się Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. =Historia= Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|left|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z I Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu.Jako początek istnienia fandomu we Wrocławiu można uznać Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. Został zorganizowany przez dwójkę fanów kucyków, którzy zgadali się, co do niego na streamie: Angela i Freya. Ekipa zebrała się w pubie Spiż, po czym wyruszyła w stronę Wyspy Słodowej. Tam, po uprzednim przedstawieniu się, całość zaczęła się bliżej zapoznawać. Przed emisją odcinka ruszyli oni do KFC, aby tam obejrzeć najnowszą część serialu, coś zjeść oraz dokończyć wcześniejsze rozmowy. Całość zakończyła się w pubie XIII Igieł, gdzie więzy zacieśniły się podczas gry w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meecie było około 20 osób, z czego jeden gość z Krakowa i drugi z Szwajcarii. Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|left|Agu wraz ze swoją nagrodą i pracą konkursową.Niecały miesiąc po pierwszym meecie thumb|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z II Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. thumb|Muna wraz ze swoją nagrodą. zorganizowany został Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 17 grudnia 2011 roku. Tym razem grono poprzednich organizatorów powiększyło się o Deepshallowa, ówczesnego administratora Bronies Polska. Podczas tego meetu powstała tradycja tak zwanego Circle of Friends, w którym każdy po kolei przedstawiał się i mówił coś o sobie. Obył się też wtedy pierwszy we Wrocławiu konkurs, w którym do wygrania były dwie koszulki. Obydwie nagrody przypadły płci pięknej: thumb|left|Zwycięzca konkursu na najlepszą pracę. pierwszą koszulkę wygrała Muna za miniaturową figurkę Vinyl Scratch, natomiast druga nagroda przypadła Agu za rysunek Fluttershy. Na wyspie słodowej została także odśpiewana piosenka At the Gala. Kolejny raz spotkanie zakończyło się w XIII Igłach, gdzie pozostała ekipa rozegrała kolejną partię w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meecie pojawiła się ekipa z Poznania oraz Krakowa. Łącznie zebrało się 46 osób. Żaden łabędź nie ucierpiał podczas trwania tego meetu. Pierwszy Wrocławski Minimeet thumb|Zdjęcie z minimeetu, który odbył się 11 lutego 2012 roku. Zawiązanie bliższych znajomości na Drugim Wrocławskim Ponymeecie zaowocowało powstaniem pierwszego z serii Minimeetu. Pojecie to powstało prawdopodobnie we Wrocławiu po drugim Wrocławskim Ponymeecie i weszło do powszechnie używanego kanonu. Pierwszy minimeet we Wrocławiu odbył się podczas przerwy świątecznej w 2011 roku. Meet ten był początkiem serii spotkań, które pomimo zatracenia swojego pierwotnego znaczenia, odbywają się niecyklicznie, aż do dzisiaj. Sylwester z Bronies Dzięki uprzejmości Króla, który udostępnił swoje mieszkanie dla wszystkich chętnych Bronies, którzy właśnie tam spędzili sylwester 2011/2012 wspólnym gronie witając nowy rok. Trzeci Wrocławski Ponymeet Kolejny, trzeci już Meet odbył się 04 lutego 2012 roku w klubie Pod Kolumnami. Grono organizatorskie powiększyło się o Madaka, Elmachtronika oraz Kairę. Podczas meetu odbył się konkurs na na najlepszą pracę artystyczną, który wygrała ponownie Muna wraz ze swoją animacją. Po raz pierwszy też zostały spisane wyniki ankiety, na podstawie której wyłoniono najbardziej lubianego: *kuca z Mane 6: Rainbow Dash (15 głosów),thumb|Część uczestników III Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. *księżniczkę: Luna (22 głosy), *kuca tła: Derpy Hooves (12 głosów), *fandomowego kuca: Derpy Hooves (20 głosów), *muzycznego kuca: Octavia (23 głosy), *kuca z CMC: Scootaloo (20 głosów), *fanfica: Cupcakes (12 głosów), *piosenkę: Winter Wrap Up (20 głosów). Na meecie mieliśmy okazję gościć zarówno stałych jak i nowych bywalców z Krakowa i Poznania. Wydarzenie to było połączone z urodzinami jednego z wrocławskich bronies - Poldka. Łącznie na meecie spotkały się 48 osoby. Czwarty Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z IV Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Podobnie jak poprzedni meet, impreza ta zorganizowana była w Klubie Pod Kolumnami. Poprzedni skład został uszczuplony o osobę Freya, który ze względów zdrowotnych, nie mógł pomóc w organizacji. Po raz kolejny zostało zorganizowane głosowanie, w którym wyłoniony został najbardziej popularny: *kuc z Mane 6 (16 głosów *księżniczkę: Luna (37 głosy), *kuca drugoplanowy: Octavia (13 głosów), *ulubiony brony: Fox i Angel (ex aequo 11 głosów), *piosenkę: Winter Wrap Up (15 głosów), *piosenkę fandomu:Loyality (8 głosów). W meetcie uczestniczyły 63 osoby, z czego dużą część stanowiła delegacja z Krakowa, Poznania oraz Warszawy. Piąty Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z V Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Meet ten miał w swoich założeniach powrócić do korzeni Wrocławskich Meetów, nieoficjalnie został nazwany Nostaligameetem. Pomiędzy VI a V meetem panowała całkiem długa, bo aż półroczna przerwa. Meet odbył się dnia 15 września 2012 roku w Ogrodzie Staromiejskim przy teatrze Lalek. Tym razem organizatorzy zerwali z tradycją oglądania nowego odcinka na rzecz gier terenowych oraz I Wrocławskiego Turnieju Rycerskiego. thumb|right|250px|Videorelacja uczestnika Gra terenowa Składała się ona z sześciu punktów, które odpowiadały poszczególnym kuckom z Mane 6. Do każdego punku został przydzielony koordynator, których zadaniem było pilnowanie punktów gry terenowej, na których przydzielali oni zadania przybyłym graczom. Wśród punktów znlalazł się: *Punkt Fluttershy (prowadzony przez Poldka) - zadaniem graczy było odgadywanie odtwarzanych odgłosów zwierząt. *Punkt Applejack (prowadzony przez Koguta) - zadaniem graczy było obgryzanie zawieszonych na sznukru jabłek. *Punkt Pinkie Pie *Punkt Rarity *Punkt Raibow Dash *Punkt Twilight Sparkle Turniej /w budowie/ Nie zachowały się żadne zapiski odnosnie ilości osób, jednak zliczając ludzi na zdjęciu grupowym można określić, że było ich nie mniej niż 61, Grupa Organizacyjna Obecny skład *Madak *Lebe *Kogut *Natsu *Byrpheros *maker *Angel *Poldek Byli organizatorzy *Frey *Kaira *Elmachtronik *Deepshallow *Król *Zuza Muzyka Stolicę Dolnego Śląska zamieszkują trzy osoby tworzące muzykę: *Angel Śpiewa *Flutter Rex *Flyghtning Związane z Wrocławiem * Woona Music * Radio Yay